Pokemon Special: The Quartz and Lapis Chapter
by ZachTheGuy
Summary: THIS IS THE REMAKE of my original Pokémon fanfiction. However this has an entirely revised plot, characters, and pokémon. THIS STORY WILL GET VULGAR with language and actions at some points. This story takes place in the Pokémon Adventures/Special manga, a year after the Gold/Silver/Crystal Chapter and before the Ruby/Sapphire chapter. I do not own Pokémon and never will.
1. Chapter 1 Vs Hedge : The Journey's Start

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pokemon Special~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~The Quartz and Lapis Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The Start of The Journey

WARNING: This fan fiction will contain descriptions of violence and vulgar language at some points; the whole story won't be filled with this but it will show up.

Notes to acknowledge: This fan fiction will contain fakemon; a fakemon is a pokemon created by a fan but is not an ACTUAL pokemon made or owned by Game Freak or The Pokemon Company. In addition to containing fakemon, at the end of each chapter, every fakemon that was mentioned will be given a bio that will include a description, typing, and statistics. This will be put at the end because if it would be given at the beginning, there would be slight spoilers for some of the content in the chapter, and if these bios were given in the middle of the chapter, it would be out of place and they would feel like exposition dumps.

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise of Pokemon or any trademarks associated with the franchise and never will; it belongs to Game Freak and The Pokemon Company NOT ME.

Author's Note: These are the characters, adventures, and worlds I would create if I were given the ability to write a chapter for the Pokemon Special/Pokemon Adventures manga. I have loved this manga ever since I read the first volume, and I haven't stopped loving it since, so this is a sign of the care I have for this series. This particular fan fiction will take place a year AFTER the events of the Gold, Silver, and Crystal chapter, and BEFORE the events of the Ruby and Sapphire chapter. So with that being said only generations 1-3's pokemon along with my fakemon will be in this fanfiction. However every move and ability available up to generation 6 (X and Y) can and WILL be used by the pokemon in this fanfiction.

Sumbra Region, Chiol Town, 1 AM, March 15th:

John peered out as best as he could as he stared at the small, one floor house in the distance so near to him. John was shaking as he looked ahead, his chest filled with anger, but also sorrow. John slowly stalked towards the hovel as the past chapter of his life flashed through his mind.

John had lived an "ordinary" life; as far as the word ordinary can get you up until he reached age 14. He learned, made mistakes, explored, and considered himself happy. When his parents were murdered however the life of an early teenager took a violent dive. The old John Havek was lost to all who knew him. John became obsessed with hunting down the killer, and avenging his parents, he became enraged in the idea, took reckless dives into life, with only one goal in mind. There was nothing else he wanted to do, he didn't care about anything else in life. He didn't read, write, train pokemon, or anything. Anyone who was in his way, or kept him from completing his task, John treated with slight cruelty and felt he didn't have time for them. The only thing he did besides search for information on the man he hated with such a passion was keeping himself fit, and the only reason he continued this was so he could give his parent's killer the painful death John thought he rightfully deserved. This attitude not only scared some he came across but also itself murdered the old John Havek in place of a new one. However John saw no problems in it; he continued his search, however his obsessiveness and rage caused him to make many mistakes and bad decisions, pushing his revenge back and back into time's extent more and more. Though now none of that mattered to John, after a year of his life spent hunting; he had tracked his target down to this home on the western strip of the Sumbra region, and now John wasn't leaving until he got revenge.

John got to the door of the house and reached into his bag and pulled out a pokeball. For all the pokemon in the world there was only one John had ever truly befriended, and John not only needed his pokemon's help for this quest, but he felt that he deserved to be here almost as much as John himself did. John threw the pokeball into the air and a black mist came out of it, and John's dark cloaked Mageilan revealed itself. (Remember, there will be bios at the end, just as a reminder.)

"Alright, Mageilan you know what to do."

Mageilan looked towards the door and nodded; darkness shot out of his hands and smashed into the door lock, smashing it and the door handle. They made a slight noise but the impact was as quiet as Mageilan could make it.

"Good job buddy, let's go…" John muttered as a slight smile escaped him.

John put Mageilan back into his pokeball and pulled out a large knife as he crouched down and slowly shoved open the now unlocked door. As John got into the house he could see that most of the lights were turned off however there was a light on at the end of a long strip of the house. John frowned as he stalked down the hallway, when he reached the end of the hall he slowly turned his head to look into the room. Inside the room, a man was leaning back in a chair, looking at a computer screen, humming slightly as he jutted around in the chair. John was about to move into the room when something on the left side caught his eye. There was a knife and a pistol hanging on the wall and they could easily be picked up by the man if he noticed John before John got close enough.

_Well now I have something else to worry about but_… John thought as he pulled out Mageilan's pokeball once more. He let Mageilan come out and silently directed Mageilan's attention to the weapons on the wall. Mageilan nodded and held up his hands, a black aura emanated from them and the weapons disappeared.

_Teleport, nice_…. John thought.

The man didn't notice Mageilan's little trick, as he still moved around in his chair, John felt exhilaration in his chest as he crouch-walked slowly over to the chair, just as he was about to reach it, John stood up.

"It's time Hedge." John whispered.

The man known to John as Hedge, his parents murderer, yelled and spun around in his chair, to find a fifteen year old standing there with a knife in his hand. Hedge sprang up and looked towards the wall where his weapons used to be, though there were none anymore. Hedge then attempted to punch John however Mageilan created a shadow ball and sent it flying straight at Hedge, it was a direct hit as Hedge flew back into his wall and John walked over and stood over him, a glint in his eye.

"Do you know who I am? Do you?" John muttered as he looked straight at Hedge.

"No… no I don't…. who the hell are you?" Hedge said, his face drowning in disbelief that this was actually happening.

"You can't even remember the faces of the people whose lives you ruined!" John yelled as he was overwhelmed by rage.

John threw the knife straight into Hedge's leg. Hedge screamed as blood burst out. John pulled the knife out.

"That is only the BEGINNING OF WHAT YOU WILL SUFFER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! YOU THINK IT'S FUN TO MURDER DO YOU? I'LL MAKE YOU HURT, I'LL HURT YOU AND I WON'T STOP, I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN YOU MADE ME FEEL ONLY SO MUCH WORSE DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" John was screaming with tears streaming down his face in anger, Mageilan hovered over, looking at John with worry.

John crouched over Hedge, took his knife, and thrust it into Hedge over and over, creating more and more wounds each time. Hedge was screaming as John opened more and more holes in his flesh. John would admit to himself in his mind, it wasn't a pretty sight, but it was all worth it to kill Hedge.

"PLEASE, JUST END IT, PLEASE!" Hedge screamed at the top of his lungs.

John readied his knife, and held it at Hedge's throat, he slit Hedge's throat as he stared at Hedge with utter hate in his eyes. Hedge sputtered as blood ran down all over him, in a mere few seconds he was now dead. John stood up, vengeance screaming in his soul, contempt filling him.

"Come on Mageilan…. we're done here." John muttered as he pulled out a pokeball. Mageilan was absorbed back into his pokeball as John continued to stare at the mutilated body of Hedge, he just stood there, holding Mageilan's pokeball and looking on, thoughts of victory going wild inside of his head.

Eventually John realised just what he was doing, and slowly, very slowly, he walked out of the run down house, and into the chilly late winter night, he continued to wander back to his little hideout in Chiol town he had made the day before, and when he got to his little hideout, he immediately dropped down and fell asleep, slowly drifting into tomorrow.

Fakemon Bios:

Mageilan: The Adept Magician Pokemon (Dark - Psychic)

Evolves from Magican at Level 15

Evolves into _ at Level 34

Description: Mageilans are adept mage pokemon; like their pre-evolution Magikan they train heavily under their final forms to learn their ways of attacking, healing, and more. They especially love projectile (or just plain special) attacks and they use their magic for whatever they please. They are a species native to the region of Sumbra however small pockets of them exist in the region of Gabbro.

Appearance: A long pointed hat with a star in the middle, you cannot see it's body or face, their faces are shrouded by shadows and their bodies are covered by a cloaks. They have no arms but their hands are covered by white or black glove-like covers. (black for female white for male) Their cloaks have images engraved on them that describe each Mageilan's feelings about the world.

Base Stats:

Hp: 55

Attack: 30

Defense: 30

Sp-Attack: 95

Sp-Defense: 75

Speed: 25

Base Stat Total: 310


	2. Chapter 2 Vs A New Day : A New Dawning

John felt himself wake up and fall back asleep several times, he did not dream, he only existed in the realm of sleep; when John finally did wake up, he found it was nine o'clock in the morning. He found himself shivering as he had made no effort to cover himself last night due to his sudden tiredness. John slowly sat himself up and took in the air around him.

"A new day, a new day without that bastard." John muttered to himself as he recalled the events that transpired last night inside of his head, the blood came flashing again and again; though John didn't mind, he felt that with him killing Hedge, a certain part of him could now feel peace. John got up and went into the little "restroom" he had prepared in the hideout a day before.

John looked into the cracked mirror he had found outside and looked at himself, he looked sticky, and desperately in need of a shower. As John turned around he saw his hair was a mess. John had never bothered to cut his hair, not when there was so much to be done about Hedge, however soon enough John felt like his own hair was standing in his way of killing Hedge, how it got into his face and he would have to blow it out, it was annoying and tedious. So he had kept his hair, but John had tied the lower half of it into a long ponytail, and had kept the style ever since he first thought of it. Though now the ponytail had split at the bottom into a bunch of hair sort of creating a cloak around his neck. So John took the time with a hairbrush he had found (also outside but he had washed it) and took his time to groom his hair, soon enough he had gotten it back into his "perfect" ponytail. John then looked at his face once more, the dark circles under his eyes were ever more apparent to him now that he had more time to focus on this side of him. Then something caught John's eyes that he truly had never noticed before. They were small, and wouldn't be able to be seen from afar, however John was slowly growing a beard and mustache.

"Well damn, never even thought to look for any of those..." John said slowly as he took a good look at his "new" facial hair.

John realized more and more as he looked at himself how much of a wreck he truly looked, at least in the facial area. The rest of him looked well... fine, at least until John took a whiff.

"Ah, that's a powerful smell... well I guess I'll have to either get Mageilan to dose me with water, or go find somewhere to take a bath or a shower... I pick the latter." John said as he tried his hardest not to smell himself again.

John had not taken a shower or a bath in weeks, he rarely took them in his time on the hunt, so John figured even if he did go to take a shower, the townspeople would be repulsed by his smell if he went anywhere near anybody.

"I guess I could change into another pair just to hide the smell for a little while, will that work? Who cares, I'm going to take a shower anyway..." John decided.

John quickly open a suitcase he had taken from his former house and opened it, John had only ever wanted to wear one outfit, the one he had been in that his parents had loved... a purple long sleeved shirt, black pants, and white coated shoes, it was plain, but purple and black happened to be John's favorite colours and his parents used to love it when he wore clothes with said colours, so ever since the incident John had only ever worn this clothing, multiple pairs of course, but still. After John was done changing, he pulled out his pokeball and let Mageilan out.

"Come on Mageilan, we're going to go out somewhere where I can take a bath." John said as Mageilan revealed himself.

John soon found Mageilan staring at him with worry.

"What's wrong Mageilan, why do you look so glum?" John asked.

Mageilan poked his hand to John's chest, right at the spot where John's heart happened to be. John thought about what Mageilan was trying to tell him but eventually he figured it out.

"Oh... you're wondering how I'm doing, I'm doing fine Mageilan why wouldn't I be? You don't need to worry about me buddy if something was the matter I would tell you." John explained to his longtime friend.

Mageilan slowly nodded and John and him walked to the door together, out into the late winter morning.

It was warm enough for no coats now, it felt like spring was starting to slowly dawn in Sumbra, John and Mageilan walked through Chiol town looking for somewhere John could take a bath, though they could not manage to find any. Though soon enough that was not John's worst trouble.

John and Mageilan walked through the streets and looked at a semi-large television plastered onto a building, he decided for whatever reason, to listen in on what the show on the television was. It turned out it was the news.

"Sudden report at Chiol Town, in the southern Sumbra area. A man was found brutally murdered in his home this morning, police were stunned until they found that the man had security cameras in his home."

John twitched, and as he tried to figure out why the reporter kept talking.

"The recordings show this..." the reporter finished as video surveillance of John having Mageilan teleport Hedge's weapons away, and then John crouch-walking over to Hedge, holding his knife in his hand. John froze, and he continued to stare blankly at the TV, even though he couldn't truly understand what was being said.

_Murdered... but I.. he was..._ John frantically thought as he continued to listen.

"What follows after this is the young man seen in the footage brutally killing the man; neighbors reported they heard screams and when investigated, of course, this was found. Now after further investigation, the police have discovered this man was Hedge Nelson.. murderer of several people... however that does not change this young man's actions, in this tape has proven himself to be dangerous, and due to his pursued, knowing, aggressive kill that in no way was self defense... this young man identified as John Havek is now a wanted man and is now a fugitive, if you see any traces of this teenager immediately call your local police station. Residents in Chiol town should directly be on their guard as this is where Havek was last spotted."

John froze, disbelief rose inside him, however he never moved from that spot, he stood there, staring at the television, thoughts running rampant inside of his head.


	3. Chapter 3 Vs The Law's Pursuit: George

John stood like that for a while, just petrified at the words that had been said just now, that someone could say those things, that he was being held accountable for killing Hedge. All of these thoughts were ramming against each other at full speed jutting around in a maelstrom in John's head. Though eventually, through the force of the storm, John's mind conjured a worrying realization.

_I'm in the middle of a town... the people... they'll turn me in... they'll..._ John quickly spun around, only to find someone looking straight at him, but with no recognition of him being there. John stared at the man for a moment, and become puzzled. However when John stared down towards the ground he found what was causing the "anomaly" that kept John from being seen.

"Mageilan... you... you put up a barrier?" John asked.

Mageilan was looking up at John with a frown, and then nodded as he snapped his fingers, revealing that Mageilan had cast some kind of dome around John that allowed him to be hidden from the view of the crowd.

"Thank you Mageilan... you have no idea what I'd do without you, I should've taken time to learn more about what you can do... is this barrier... is it mobile?" John asked intent fully.

Mageilan quickly nodded,

"Good... given what we have to deal with now... we'll have to avoid these people; I have no intention to give myself up, but that's another matter. We'll have to find a way to stay out of sight, and off the top of my head, to stay out of sight from the public indefinitely... there's only one person I know who might do us this great favor."

John and Mageilan walked along the road, Mageilan moving the dome along with them.

_It feels weird to walk along like this. With everyone without the knowledge that we even exist here..._ John contemplated as he and Mageilan trekked down the side road. John now had a slim plan in his head, he could go to someone, someone he had known for years, an old friend he had. It wasn't the best or most successful plan but it was a plan. Even if it didn't work though, John had a strong intention of keeping himself away from any jail facility, John knew certainly in his mind that he was not in the wrong, and if the police felt he was, well then to John they were acting idiotic with a very flawed system. Though John initially wanted to debate this internally, he knew now wasn't the time, so after suppressing his emotions for the moments to come soon, John and Mageilan hurried onto the roads outside of Chiol town, on their way to a city north of the area, Kiolo City.

George shoved his papers into the main desk of the mini-office that he had made in the building he had set up himself a couple years back. He turned his head to regard the television, which was now giving a second report on John's murder of Hedge. As the news reporter once again told everyone to call if they saw any sight of John Havek, the door to "Georgie's Cosmetic Surgery Center" blew open and seconds later John materialized in front of George as Mageilan put down the dome that hid John from view.

"John... you're... why are you?" George sputtered.

"George, it's good to see you. I know this may be sudden, but I need your help." John said.

"John..."

"Please, the police are after me and I have no intention of going to jail so I... I need help from your cosmetic surgeries." John explained.

"I guessed that John... " George muttered. George had always held his belief that John would either get himself killed doing this or ruin his life, and he was now giving it every bit of resistance he had to refrain from yelling at John, to criticize his practice.

"Well... will you do it?" John asked.

"For old times sake, and because I don't want to see you in jail John. If you were anybody else I would refuse." George replied.

"I know what I'm risking here George, but thank you." John said as he thanked his old acquaintance.

"That's not why in the slightest." George muttered under his breath, luckily John managed not to pick up that particular comment.

George led John into his operating room.

"You can just do it right off the bat?" John asked, bewildered.

"May sound a little dark but I have a special... "talent" for this stuff." George slickly replied.

"Alright, if you say so... Anyways, I'm trusting you to rework my face George, I want to be unrecognizable." John commented then informed.

"**Completely** unrecognizable?" George queried.

"Yes," John assured.

"Well then we're going to have to change everything about your face John, are you sure you're alright with this?" George asked his old friend.

"Yes I am... I'm sure of this George." John said as he assured George this was what needed to be done.

"Alright then John, lie down, I'll start the procedures by knocking you out first."

George quickly applied gas to John as John's vision slowly got darker, he felt the gas pull a black cloak over him and as simple as that, John was knocked out cold, George then prepared himself for the surgery that was about to begin, as he picked up his equipment, and began to work. George tired around the clock, all the while never taking a days break as John could be discovered any moment. Then after a week of constant cosmetic surgery George was finally finished.

"I hope he likes it, I won't be doing it again anytime soon." George muttered as he made the finishing touches. George was about to start the process of waking John up, however then a worrying thought occurred to him.

_Damn it, what if anybody asks for id, or what his name is, he's going to need something, should've thought of it before I started this crap. Alright, calm down I can take a picture of his face when he wakes up it's not that big of a deal._ George thought.

George then realized that if John was to have a new id, he would need a new id. George quickly fired up his brain to start thinking of a new name John could use.

John felt himself drift open at least two times before he fully regained consciousness. He sat up slowly, his face felt strange, at at some points hurt a little. George rushed over to him.

"How does it feel?" George asked.

"Weird..." John replied.

"Here, take a look in the mirror."

John held up the mirror as George handed it to him and looked straight at it. As he did he found himself quite unrecognizable, the only part of him that was similar was his hair, although it seemed that George had dressed it up a bit himself, as there was more to it, before it had been very pushed down and with a thin line on the top, however now it covered more of him, and was a bit more messy as in there was a curve on the left side at the front going upward and then down again to hook around to the back of his head. His ponytail was still there though but John didn't mind it he found that he had grown fond of it over the few months he had had it.

Of course the changes in his face were much more prominent, where John's old face was more gaunt and plump (in terms of size) his new face was much more full and the size and length of an average man. He found this new face looked much more bright and filled with life.

"I tried to make sure that you wouldn't get dirty looks from girls John, no offense but you're much more... "handsome" this time around." George said as he teased John.

"Yeah yeah George but still, thank you, and I mean it if you ever need help I will make sure I try my best to repay you for what you've done here." John assured his old friend as he got down from the operating table.

"Oh stop being so sentimental about it John, here, hold still and smile."

John smiled, at least as best as he could. George suddenly pulled out a camera and took a picture.

"Alright, stay here for a bit I'll be right back." George said and as suddenly as the picture he was out the door.

"George what are you..?" John attempted to ask but George was already gone by the time the words had escaped John's mouth.

John found himself suddenly distrustful of George however he wanted to believe that it was just something ordinary and George was simply looking out for him. About half an hour later George returned.

"George, what was," John began but never got to finish as George handed him a card with a picture of him on it.

The name on the card was: Quartz Yyveld.

"George, what's this?" John asked, as blind as a bat.

"ID card you idiot, how else are you supposed to prove you're a real person? I had it made just now." George revealed.

"How did you have it made? Those are supposed to be official..."

"Look I've never supported my friend's "activities" he does for a living, but that's his decision doesn't negatively affect anybody and let's just say this time it was necessary. You're going to need one of these if you're going to get the hell out of Sumbra." George explained.

"Get out of Sumbra..."

"Yeah, I assumed that's what you were going to do Jo- I mean **Quartz** it would make it easier to hide from the authorities who are looking for you."

"I guess you're right... I never really thought about that. Though now that you mention it, might as well... I guess." Quartz (Shall now be what he is referred to) admit, though now he was feeling partly guilty that he ever mistrusted George with his intentions.

"Now come on Quartz, go, nothing more I can do." George said as he shook Quartz' hand and pushed him slightly towards the door.

Quartz thought that it felt unnatural for people to call him as Quartz but he let it slip from his mind as he walked out the door. Quartz then felt a thin peice of paper in his hand, it was a ticket.

_George... _Quartz took a look at the ticket, it was a ticket for a flight to the Gabbro region.


	4. Chapter 4 Vs Squirrenti : Enter Kopaka

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, school and all...**

Quartz didn't really remember exactly what he did on his way to the airport, though he could recollect himself using George's gifts wisely. He boarded the flight after going through the usual protocols, and he found himself sweating when he handed his new id card to the guards. Though through it all, no one suspected that he was John Havek, to them, he was Quartz Yyveld. After that he found his seat and promptly sat down, exhausted. Then, Quartz started to think, ponder, question, and criticize. He was angry, angry at the law for naming him a fugitive. Hedge was a murderer, he deserved what he got, he had not only ruined Quartz' life, but others lives as well. The news broadcaster had mentioned Hedge was wanted for the murders of not only his parents, but other people, Quartz couldn't see why they wanted him to answer for his "crime" there was no logical reason that Quartz could see. This debate wouldn't leave Quartz alone, not for a second, it was always jumping around, forcing him to think about it, to reason with it.

Quartz soon found that his flight was over. He had touched down in the Gabbro region, faster than he could have imagined. As much as Quartz was great full for the ticked George had given him, Quartz had the slight paranoia that this was destiny pulling him here and not for the better. Gabbro had a reputation for being a region where the legends of it spelled unluckiness. Though as far as Quartz could tell these beliefs of paranoia only rested in people living outside of the Gabbro region, so he couldn't judge.

The Gabbro region was a island region directly south of the Sumbra region and southeast of the Kanto region. It consisted of one large main island with many smaller isles surrounding it. The main island consisted of many different environments, some not as lovely as others. In the direct north was a small snowy mountain range and desert while to the direct south, forests and wetlands reigned. In the northeast, there were forests full of golden leaves, but before that separating west and east Gabbro was a huge mountain range that was impassable by foot, most trainers had to take the narrow beaches along the east side of the mountain passes to get to the northeast-most points of Gabbro. To the southeast was a volcanic land with Mount Desuvius ruling over the other volcanoes. It was a land of vastly contrasting environments, but Quartz was fine with living here, at least for now.

Quartz had never gotten a moment of conscious rest on his journey after killing Hedge, not even on the plane and now that streak continued as he realized there was a new problem to be had. Quartz' worry was where he was going to live, as soon as he journeyed out of the airport he took a walk around, looking for places like hotels. Quartz had touched down in Kopaka Town a snowy little town in the far north of Gabbro in the small mountain range, morning had just risen in the town and the cold of winter was showing it's face. Though the day was March 15th, it was still very chilly, the wind ripped through Quartz unlike in Chiol town, eventually Quartz got so sick of the cold he decided he needed new clothes, a regular shirt and pants wasn't going to cut it, he needed something to cover him up more, in respect for his parents he would still cling to the pair of clothes he wore now but he needed something extra. Though for clothes, as with hotels, he needed money. Money was something Quartz found himself getting increasingly frustrated with as he thought about it more and more, he had no intention to get any kind of job and even if he did, who would hire him? A fifteen year old teenager wasn't exactly the first choice people would have when looking for someone to work for them. Quartz knew that you could get money from pokemon battling, so he settled on that, Mageilan and Quartz were close, so they understood and trusted each other. They had never battled ever since Quartz' parents died but this was the best option Quartz had at this particular point in time. So Quartz diverted his course from hotel to some kind of fighting arena of competition for the moment.

Wandering down the stone paved streets of the mountain town Quartz avidly darted his head around searching for a place where he and Mageilan could fight, after about fifteen minutes of his scour he found exactly what he was looking for, a building with the title of: Kopaka First Arena. With advertisements of how "fantastical" the building was such as, test your ultimate skills with your pokemon, and earn cash prizes.

_A bit silly, but hopefully it'll do. _Quartz thought to himself as he absentmindedly pushed open the door.

Inside Quartz found a registration desk with a man, roaming his magazine. Quartz strolled up to the desk. He was about to speak but then found the words frozen in his mouth.

"Um... excuse me..." Quartz muttered.

The words came out much less powerful than Quartz would've liked, in fact he wasn't even sure the man even heard him.

_Why did I say it like that? A quiet little mumble that's... that's not me... _Quartz could not believe his behavior right now... he said it so nervously... but why he never had a problem talking to people before.

"Yes young man what do you want."

Quartz jumped a little as he realized the man at the desk had finally responded, but Quartz was so lost in thought that he didn't realize. The man raised his eyebrow a little and Quartz decided to try opening his mouth again.

"Um.. I would l-like to register for a match here." Quartz replied.

_I STAMMERED?! Why the hell did I stammer I don't stammer... do I? _Quartz scolded himself as he waited for the man's reply.

"That's not really how it works here my friend... you register BEFORE the tournaments start." The man sounded a bit irritated as he told Quartz the rules of the building.

"Oh... sorry... I'm a bit n-new to Gabbro and well... you know, just glot – GOT here." Quartz explained.

_Alright, after I get out of here I'm fixing this stutter. _

"Well that's all right... I'll tell you what, no one's come to this reception desk but yourself in the last hour or so since the tournament has started and I'm bored as heck. So how about I give you a battle, and since you came here for a bit of money on the side, we'll make this a betting battle." the receptionist said.

"Uh, sure, that sounds good." Quartz replied.

"All right, but, I don't mean to be rude, but we have showers here as some people like to get very... intimate about battling and that involves a lot of sweating, and no offense my friend but you don't smell that great, so if you could take a quick one and meet me in court four, that court isn't being used for this tournament."

"Alright, sorry, but where are those areas?" Quartz asked.

"There's a map near the showering area, and the showering area is all the way at the end of the long hallway on your left. Court 4 is also on the map." The receptionist stated.

"All right,"

Quartz traversed the area directly left of him, after a tedious stroll down the hallway he found the restroom and shower area. Quartz had to admit it was cleaner than some bathrooms he had seen in his life, but not most. There was litter cascaded along the brown tile floors but not too much where Quartz would watch where he was stepping. There were smudges on some of the bathroom stall doors and as Quartz neared the showering area he felt more and more uncomfortable.

_Well maybe this is just what it looks like just after showtime starts... hopefully..._

Quartz readied to clean himself as he tried to avoid looking at the room more than he had to.

After the shower, Quartz dressed himself and took a look at the map outside the restroom. Court four was ironically all the way on the other end of the building. Quartz rebounded down the hallway he had formally walked a mere ten to twenty minutes ago and then took a new journey through the hallway that stood to the right of the reception desk. He could now hear the screams of competition coming from the wall that separated him from court one. Some of the screams, to him, seemed a little unnatural. Soon Quartz found himself walking at a snails pace and the voice of his mother herself screaming pierced him.

_No no... he's dead, I've avenged her... it's over._

Quartz found himself at court four but he was still saying that line over to himself in his head, over and over. He only stopped when he wandered through the door to the court and the receptionist called out to him.

"Didn't think it would take you as long as your did, you looked at the map right?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah.. yeah I found it alright, just took some time to he.. hear the trou- tournament from the other courts.

"Mhm, it is pretty easy to hear that racket, I could even hear it in here, while I was waiting, a couple times.

"Sorry to h-h-have kept you." Quartz stuttered. He wasn't completely sure why he had said it, but it had been said now and no harm done. Well apart from the blatant stuttering.

"No no, it's fine, anyway, let's start the battle. We'll have to be careful though there can't be any collateral damage to this court."

"All right, I understand." Quartz replied.

_Well I managed to get a full sentence out, not bad._

The court was covered with sand, with huge spectator bleachers surrounding the court. It looked very generic but Quartz assumed that was the charm of it. Quartz and the receptionist each strolled to opposite sides of the court. Quartz pulled out Mageilans pokeball, readying for the start of the battle. As Quartz reached his end of the court, he spun around, to find the receptionist had done the same thing. The receptionist pulled out a pokeball of his own, and launched it high into the air. The pokeball hit the ground and light burst out of it. The pokemon that came out was a Squirrenti.

**(As one last reminder Fakemon bios will be at the end of each chapter that features a new Fakemon.)**

Quartz threw Mageilans pokeball into the air. It landed on the ground and as the pokeball opened, black mist once again spewed as Mageilan came forth into the battlefield.

"A Mageilan, I've honestly never seen someone use one before." The receptionist remarked.

"Yeah.. I guess they are pretty rare..." Quartz' voice slowly left him as he responded, and he felt himself being constantly more ashamed of his speech display.

"Well alright, I'll start out. Squirrenti, tail whip."

Squirrenti whipped it's tail onto the sand covered floor, the sound was a bit unnerving to Quartz however Mageilan seemed to be standing without effect, although Quartz knew it must have had SOME effect on his partner.

"Alright then Mageilan, flame burst!"

Mageilan conjured a ball of fire in his hands and sent it pulsing forward towards the Squirrenti. The Squirrenti was able to dodge.

"Squirrenti, agility."

Squirrenti dashed across the arena, closing the distance between Mageilan and itself and before long it had pulsed right next to Mageilan. Mageilan did not allow himself to show surprise though Quartz could tell Mageilan, and himself for that matter, did not expect that move. Quartz quickly was able to think of a new idea.

"Mageilan, torrent punch."

Mageilan conjured the force of the current into his palm and formed the running water around his fist. He sent his fist powered by the small waves swirling in his palm straight at Squirrenti. The punch hit Squirrenti dead on, and it flew backwards but managed to catch it's footing on it's fall.

"Squirrenti, tackle."

"Mageilan barrier."

Mageilan gave Quartz a look of sympathy and instead went in for another punch. Though this time Squirrenti was prepared for the attack. It dodged Mageilan's swing easily and hit back... hard. Mageilan flew backwards almost reaching Quartz feet.

"What the heck was that Mageilan you were supposed to..."

Though Mageilan wasn't listening, instead he shot a high-speed spout of water straight at Squirrenti.

"Mageilan, what are you?!"

"Squirrenti, tackle again while it's still getting ready to attack."

Squirrenti slammed into Mageilan again and Mageilan took the full attack.

"Seems like you're having trouble controlling your pokemon." the receptionist noted.

"D-don't have to tell me twice." Quartz replied. He was starting to get angry and Mageilan's sudden attempt at rebellion, and how this could cost them the money they so desperately needed.

"Mageilan, what the hell are you doing, you need to listen to me. I don't understand why you're doing this, what did I do."

Mageilan shot Quartz an angry look and conjured up a ball of fire in his hands.

"Umm... flame burst!" Quartz yelled, he didn't want to look totally helpless in this situation, he was doing this for profit after all, and he needed to make it look like he had ordered this upon Mageilan.

Mageilan thrust his palms forward and the fire rapidly flew into Squirrenti, carrying him across the arena. There was no perfect landing for Squirrenti this time, it landed flat on it's face, and didn't get up.

The receptionist opened his pokeball and let Squirrenti get absorbed into it, to rest.

"I must say, that was a very interesting battle." the receptionist remarked as he walked over to Quartz.

"Thanks, you nearly beat us though." Quartz said as he put Mageilan back into his pokeball before he could jeopardize their mission again.

The receptionist pulled out a wallet and deposited a sizable amount of money into Quartz' hand.

"Take it, I work another job that's WAY better than this one, I just do this to get a couple extra bucks but I don't need this money really."

"W-will this be enough to gu-buy a hotel room here?" Quartz questioned.

"Yeah, heck that and a couple other goods too, well, if you know where to look."

After thanking the man for his unexpected generosity, Quartz exited the stadium and took in the light of the late morning mountain town, he was now going clothes shopping.


End file.
